It's Complicated
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: No matter how much they hate to admit it,almost everyone has complicated families. Including Elena Gilbert.  Her brother is really her cousin. Her History teacher is actually her step-father. Who is else is she related to?


**Author's Note: ****The Vampire Diaries' is an amazing show and this short fan-fiction is in tribute of Elena Gilbert and all her relatives. This just started out in a notebook a very long time ago, when I was trying to figure out how Elena was related to everyone. **

**This is supposed to be a funny little one-shot and I hope you like it!**

**Elena Gilbert's Family: Figured Out**

Miranda Sommers and Grayson Gilbert adopted Elena. Grayson, who was a doctor, made documents saying that Elena was his biological daughter.

While Elena's real father was actually John Gilbert, Grayson's younger brother.

Grayson was Elena's uncle, while Miranda was her aunt. So Jeremy, the boy whom she thought was her little brother, is actually her cousin!

Elena's real daddy, John pretended to be her uncle for almost all seventeen years of her life. Isobel Flemming was Elena's real mother who gave her up for adoption.

John and Isobel had Elena when they were just teenagers, so they gave their little girl to John's older brother and his wife, so that she could have a better life.

Later Isobel married Alaric Saltszman.

Now, Jenna Sommers was not exactly related to Elena but her boyfriend, Alaric is! That is because of his wife, Isobel was Elena's mother. Even though Isobel had disappeared and become a Vampire, she was still legally Alaric's wife. So Ric is Elena's step-father.

Isobel is dead and Alaric is officially a widower.

As Jenna once said to Alaric :'Elena is the daughter of my dead sister's husband's brother and her mother is my boyfriend's missing wife!'

The main point of this little story is that Elena Gilbert is still a Gilbert! The only difference is that the man whom she thought was her uncle, actually turned out to be her father.

While her mother was her History teacher's missing Vampire wife. She's still related to Jeremy. Except they are not siblings. They are cousins.

If they want, they can get married, because their moms and dads are different and they are not brother and sister. Bu it would still be disgusting for them both and every TVD fan out there. All faithful Vampire Diaries' fans would be outraged.

There is also a very important character who has not been mentioned in this fiction. But her role is very important in Elena Gilbert's family history.

Katerina Petrova, most commonly known as 'Katherine Pierce', is Elena's Great-something-Grandmother. Remember that flash-back in which Katherine is giving birth and her dad takes the baby away from her? Yes, that is one of Elena's Great-something-Grandmas.

But who is that lucky young man who had a baby with beautiful Katerina Petrova? We do not know. But he is probably dead anyway.

We all know what happens next. Katherine's the dopple-ganger and she obviously does not want to die. So she becomes a Vampire and is off to start a new life in Mystic Falls, where the two Salvatore brothers live.

In 1864, Katherine was with Stefan and Damon both. Which in resulted in a terrible feud amongst our two Vampire brothers. Years later, the same thing happens again but this time, the dopple-ganger does not want to become a Vampire!

So Elena is interested in her Great-something-Grandma's two immortal Vampire ex-boyfriends. Her brother or cousin, Jeremy can see ghosts. One of her best friends is a Witch. Her other best friend is also a Vampire and dating a Werewolf.

Elena's only three relations that we know of are Alaric (her step-father), Jeremy(her cousin) and Katherine, (her Great-something Grandma.)

She also has a pair of grand-parents from Isobel's side of the family. Isobel mentioned that her parents had lost hope of ever finding their daughter, so they placed a grave in the cemetery and visited it every week, in remembrance of her. But the thing is, they are alive! Although Elena has never met them, they are still her relatives!

After all, blood is what counts!

Oh and whether Elena marries Stefan or Damon, she'll be a Salvatore either way. But how in the name of Mystic Falls will this girl choose?

Two equally good-looking and amazing Vampire brothers! No wonder Katherine wanted both!

**Author's note:**** Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed. Please do not forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
